1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid lubricants and, more particularly, to metal-containing lubrication pastes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known metal-containing lubricants including dry lubricants such as molybdenum disulfide and "self-lubricating" parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,828 discloses a method for copper coating powdered metal disulfides with the resultant composite powder a desirable material for compressing, sintering, and impregnating with oil to form self-lubricating parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,288 discloses self-lubricating materials based on molybdenum disulfide and titanium dioxide.
However, the known metal-containing lubricants are not practical for many uses such as with high pressures, high temperatures, and generally hostile environments. For example, exposed gears, such as catherine wheels used in cement kilns, are frequently lubricated by erecting an oil-spraying apparatus to continuously supply oil to the gears. The expense and reliability problems of such a system are apparent and are overcome by the applicant's invention.